


【景莲】只是感激

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 金主与小偶像设定，金主瑚帮莲用💰解决了团内的难题，妹妹为了表示感激，主动约他报恩的故事。
Kudos: 10





	【景莲】只是感激

  
  
“今晚九点，xx旅馆320号房。”  
佐藤看了眼手机里的短信，深感这只像个接头暗号，和所谓旖旎浪漫的夜晚没有关系，他不用想也知道开房的人想告诉他什么事情，无非是客客气气地“谢谢佐藤先生”之类啦，“希望佐藤先生多多关照”之类啦，这么无趣地想着，他还是推掉了今晚的其他安排。  
他很少来低级旅馆，不过那人也许为了稳妥起见，他在狭小的登记处报了自己的姓，对方只从小窗口里告诉他位置。佐藤踩着木质楼梯上到了三楼，太久不走电梯他的膝盖有点酸疼，推开320号房的门，里面的陈设并不复杂，那人就坐在双人床中间等他，只开了床头柜的暖灯。  
“你来了？”  
“嗯。”  
他站起身，帮佐藤挂好米色的风衣外套，然后又坐回床边，好久不说话。  
佐藤打量着他，川尻莲最近的活动很多，两个人已经有一个来月没温存过了，反而是在电视上看他看得更多，所以现在的佐藤认为面前的川尻莲并不真实。电视里的他作为某新人男子偶像团体的一员，总是很礼貌谦和地微笑着，偶尔语出惊人，备受观众的喜爱。可是一离开镜头，他在佐藤面前只能称之为单调无趣的床伴。  
这也不能责怪他，佐藤心想，毕竟是他强迫争取到的关系。  
不过再怎么样，也不能妨碍他的目光继续看过去。莲穿着一件长至大腿的白色毛衣，腿是光裸着的，他还记得自己没有帮人清洗的习惯，估计也是刚洗完澡不久，染成银白色的发还潮湿着，脸颊红通通的。  
“好少见啊，你会主动约我。”  
以往都是佐藤托他的经纪人传话，直接把人带到各个高级会所，有点名气的地方都算被他们玩遍了。其实在哪里都一样，佐藤只是喜欢他随叫随到的感觉。  
这一次自然更新鲜。  
“上次的事情，谢谢你了。”  
莲看着他，说完了又移开视线。  
“然后呢，今天就是想告诉我这个？”  
“还有……”莲缓缓地站起来，把一样东西放入佐藤的手中，佐藤没放开他的手，而是直接把人搂进怀里，在他耳边低声笑了。  
“是什么，嗯？”  
莲被他突如其来的亲昵吓了一跳，接下来就要缩回手，佐藤直接拽着他退后几步，把人压倒在床上。今晚莲也没想真的拒绝他，佐藤就势把大腿挺进他赤裸温暖的腿间，这才注意到手上是一枚粉色的小遥控器。  
他太明白这是什么，却还要揣着明白装糊涂。  
“总之，给你就拿着……”  
“可我不知道这是什么啊，有个开关哎。”  
佐藤笑着开到了震动的最大档，莲说话的尾音都被这阵动静打散，他本能地就要用手捂住嘴，修长的双腿也要并拢，佐藤欺身而上，看到他腿间蜿蜒伸出的一截粉色细线，心下了然。  
“啊啊！”  
莲无力地挣动了几下，佐藤掀开白色毛衣的柔软布料，看到他里面居然穿着一件白色的丁字裤。  
“莲，今晚真的很努力了啊。”  
佐藤的手指勾住他臀缝间那条细细的白线，他身上都偏瘦，唯独后臀和腿根的肉多，被那布料勒出一道明显的痕迹，佐藤热切的眼神让莲害羞地侧过脸去，体内的那东西还在猛烈震动着。  
“唔……不要扯……”  
“是特地换上的，还是说今天一整天都这么穿着？如果是这样，那我可是会嫉妒的啊。”  
佐藤恶劣地扯动那条粉色的细线，还在震动的小型跳蛋被他拽到穴肉边缘，表面沾满了湿润体液，莲抬起的腰又沉下去，他嘴里不清不楚地哼了几声。  
“来的时候才换的…嗯……”  
“莲是不是只靠道具就能快乐？做给我看看吧？”  
佐藤的手里还拿着遥控器，他站起来，就那么看着莲，莲的毛衣被他拉到胸口以上，佐藤这才发现他里面还穿了件衣服，白色的蕾丝布料，轻薄地贴在他纤细的肢体上，莲顺从地抬高双腕，好让毛衣被脱掉。  
“这也是特地准备的？”  
“嗯……”  
莲无力地倒在床中央，一只手捂住嘴唇，另一只手缓慢地伸向后方，被体濡湿的白色布料，呈现出煽情的半透明状态，隐约可见深红色的前端被后面的小玩意不住地刺激到，还在往外分泌淫液。  
他细长漂亮的手指捏住玩具的底部，因为震动幅度过大，甚至要拿捏不住，颤巍巍地伸进去，又因为身体内部的收缩而再度侵入。  
“不、不行……拿不出来了……”  
莲可怜兮兮地喊着，低声喊了几回佐藤的名字，佐藤才大发慈悲地放过他，关了遥控器，又扯出玩具，莲的身体还在随之颤动，佐藤看到他的前面已经高潮，精液被白布兜住些许，随后溢出点到小腹上，腿根处一摸就是满手的腻滑。  
“看来是太久没和你一起玩，这么容易就高潮了。”  
佐藤的手指间都是他才射出的体液，莲难堪地闭上眼睛，佐藤脱去他已经湿透的内裤，手指探进他被玩具弄得湿软的穴口。  
“嗯……”  
莲低低地呻吟出声，他声音本就偏软，在床上带了水揉了媚就更让人难以把持，因为刚高潮过还很敏感的身体，不能适应佐藤强烈的攻势，佐藤轻易地就插进两根手指，在他热乎乎的穴道里顺遂地戳刺着，故意刺激他体内敏感的位置。  
“别玩了，快点进来……”莲羞耻地张开双腿主动邀请，其实是故意想让被折磨的时间缩短一些，“明天还有节目，不可以留下吻痕啊……”  
佐藤正在他干净的脖颈处流连，他的吻总是又多又密，稍不注意就会被留下大片痕迹，这一个多月的空窗期让他的皮肤得以恢复正常状态，虽然经纪人知道这事，不代表他就能拉的下脸去告诉所有人，自己有了亲密对象。  
“那就不在这里，莲，喜欢被咬吧？”  
佐藤含住了他一侧的乳首，轻轻噬咬，娇小的肉粒很快就被折磨到充血红肿，这久违的感觉让莲很不适应，他的手伸进佐藤卷曲的柔软发间，不时地抓紧又放松。  
“并不…喜欢，啊！别咬…好疼……”  
莲委屈地带了哭腔，佐藤的手又重了些，他抽出自己的手指，按住他的腿根就直接插了进去，被扩张足够的私处还是乖乖地容纳了他，佐藤抬首就看到莲的眼泪，他身上的蕾丝衣服被扯坏了，歪在一边，泛红的肌肤在轻柔的布料下影影绰绰。  
“不喜欢吗？可是这里紧紧地咬着我呢。”  
佐藤花了些力气才挺到最深，许久未能结合的空虚终于得到填补，他深深地叹了口气，大手从衣服高高的开叉处伸进去，来回抚摸莲漂亮的侧腰，感受着他的每一次进出所带来的震颤。  
莲的耳朵和脖颈都烧成炽烈的红色，他一直带着深紫色的圆形耳钉，佐藤送给他那么多东西，他却一次也没戴过。  
“嗯…好深……”  
莲被他越来越快的动作弄得不堪忍受，高高扬起的脸上又有眼泪滑落，佐藤抬起他的双腿和腰，自上而下地刺入更深。那白色的繁复布料层层叠叠地堆积在莲腰上，让人心生倒错感，佐藤用着快要将他折断的力气，凶狠地进入他的体内，撕破了之前充满耐心的假面，只想要抱紧他的身躯，期求更深刻地融合。  
“莲，不要只是感激我……”  
眼前昏暗的天花板晃动着，佐藤强健的身体纹丝不动地压制住他，有汗水从他的后背滑到两人紧密贴合的肌肤缝隙里，莲的视线模糊了，他只能断断续续地听到佐藤的声音。  
单纯的感激就能让他做到这一步吗，莲在来到这里，做下决定之前也多次问过自己，可他也不能在这样一个混乱的夜晚找到答案。  
身体深处爆开一次绚烂苍白的高潮，而后是不受控制地从体内涌出的，他情欲的证明。  
  
“……爱我吧。”  
浓郁的交缠气息里，传来佐藤今夜最后的话语。  
  
End


End file.
